Janeway's Surprise
by Ambraya
Summary: Just arriving back in the Alpha Quadrant, J/C spent the night together


Janeway's Surprise

Kathryn sat on the couch staring at Chakotay, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"Let me say it one more time, Kathryn. Now that we are back in the Alpha Quadrant, in two days we will be docking. After debriefings everyone will be going their own ways. We may seldom see each other again if ever. Seven and I already have our plans made. We are going to leave Earth as soon as we can. It would be better for us. There was a time, Kathryn, when you and I had feelings for each other. Actually, I will always care for you, but my life is with Seven. You and I have never had an intimate relationship, although I've dreamed of it many nights. So, what I'm asking is that tonight, you and I spend it together. Please."

Kathryn swallowed hard. _I can't imagine that I'm actually thinking about his offer, but I am. I've wanted to be with him so badly, and this will be my only chance. I know tonight will not change his mind about leaving with Seven, but I can have something that I have dreamed about for the last seven years._

"Alright, I'll do it. But, it has to be in my quarters, in my bed. And, no repercussions later. Agreed?"

"No repercussions. I promise." He gave her that grin that always melted her heart. "I'll see you at 2000 hours then?"

"Yes of course," she nodded, "I'll be waiting for you."

He stood and walked out of the ready room.

She sat back on the couch and sipped at her coffee. _I can't believe that tonight I'm going to have sex with the man I love, and in the morning he will walk away to be with the woman he loves. What did I just get myself into? Well, at least on long cold nights here in the Alpha Quadrant, I'll have my memories."_

Kathryn left the ready room early. She wanted to be ready for tonight. She replicated a light dinner and then took a long leisurely bath. She had replicated a very sexy robe to wear. She figured a nightgown wouldn't stay on anyway. She promised herself to give him a night to remember. Maybe once in awhile when he was screwing that cold Borg, he'd think of her and what he could have had for the rest of his life! After putting on the nightgown, she sat on the couch going over in her mind what else she should do. She had put soft sheets on the bed, used her best perfume, made sure her legs and armpits were free of hair. _Should I replicate a bottle of wine? No, if he wants wine, he will bring it. Wine isn't what he wants tonight - just sex. No love, just sex! Sex has always meant so much to me. It's always been a part of love. And, I do love him. I only wish that he loved me! I will give him the time of his life. Something we will both remember!_

Soon the doorbell rang and she called for him to enter. She stood and looked at him. He looked terrific. He had changed from his uniform into navy blue slacks and a lighter blue shirt. He looked good enough to eat! He walked over to her and looked her up and down with admiration in his eyes. Well, it was part admiration and part lust.

"Chakotay, does Seven know about this?"

"No. She's doing an all-nighter with Belanna. I would rather she didn't know."

"Fine with me. Now, please no more mention of Seven. Tonight is just for us." She took his hand and led him into her bedroom.

He had been in her bedroom once before. She had been down in engineering and had called for him to go there and get a padd that she had left on her nightstand. When he had gone in, he saw that she had a picture of them together on the nightstand. But, tonight it was no longer there. Of course, he understood why, but still it made him sad.

She called for lights at 10%. He reached down and taking her chin, he raised her head up. Leaning down, he kissed her. She shuddered at the contact. Soon she lost herself in his kisses.

So gently he removed her robe and stepped back to admire her body. _Her body is just the way I imagined it! She's so beautiful. So much more that Seven. What the hell am I doing? I love her, but I made promises to Seven. Seven needs me. Kathryn never needs anyone. This will just be sex for Kathryn, but for me, it will mean everything._

He picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. Quickly he undressed while their eyes never left each other. He got in bed with her and began kissing her. As he kissed her, he moved his hands gently over her silken skin. She didn't have a blemish on her body. Her breasts were full with erect rose-tipped nipples. Her body was so unlike Sevens, whose body was nearly covered in metal, and she had no real breasts of her own, not even nipples.

As he was leaning over her, he saw her eyes journey down his body. They widened in surprise when her eyes reached the juncture of his legs and she saw how large he was even though he was not completely erect..

They both took their time getting to know each others bodies. Moving back up her body, his lips found the spot behind her ear that's so sensitive. He began kissing her there as his hands continued caressing her body. Finally his lips again made their journey down her body to the juncture between her legs. There he parted the damp petals of her womanhood. He gently placed a finger into the dark haven and as he did, he felt the walls closing around it. She was very tight, so he wanted to take extra time preparing her body for his now very erect penis. His thumb moved over her nub, rubbing it as she moaned. Suddenly he moved his head down and soon had the nub in his mouth sucking and licking as he now put another finger inside her. As he sucked and licked the nub, he moved his fingers in and out. She was getting very wet and was moaning. Soon she was begging him to enter her. He moved over her and placed his penis against her entrance. Slowly he entered her allowing her to expand. Soon, he was all the way in. He stopped for a moment or two and then began pumping into her. She kept a rhythm with him. He could hear the change in her breathing as she built to a climax. Finally he felt her walls vibrating against his penis. He couldn't hold on much longer and soon was spilling his seed deep within her.

They lay still for sometime, each catching their breaths and letting their hearts return to almost normal. Finally, he moved gently off her and held her in his arms. They didn't talk. They weren't in bed to talk. While she laid in his arms, she began moving her hands over his chest. She was trying to memorize his body. He had several small scars from battles fought over the years. She gently kissed each one after caressing each with her fingers.

Finally she moved her hand down to his penis and began stroking it. After a very short time, it began to harden. Moving out of his arms, she moved closer to his penis and soon had it in her mouth. Chakotay laid with his eyes closed. As she licked and sucked the top, she was stroking the base with her hand. He would never have guessed that Captain Kathryn Janeway would do something like that. But, this wasn't the Captain. This was Kathryn, the woman he loved, but intended to walk away from. _I wish things could be different, but I've already committed myself to Seven. God! If only Seven was this way in bed. I could die a happy man! Seven is so cold. Kathryn is so hot! I'm loving this, but so is Kathryn. It's not pretend with her! _Suddenly he began coming. He shot load after load into Kathryn's mouth. She swallowed as much as she could. When his penis finally quieted, she continued to lick up the cum that had ran down it's length.

Finally, she moved back up him, and again lay in his arms. She was smiling to herself._ I'll bet that's something that cold bitch would never do for him. Well! She might do it, but she sure as hell wouldn't enjoy it! _

They were kissing deeply. He was practically sucking any of his cum out of her mouth. He loved the taste.

Again, they took some time just laying in each others arms, enjoying the feel. Each had their own thoughts. But, soon he began to harden again.

Slowly, he turned her over and spreading her legs, he moved behind her. With his arm around her waist, he pulled her up. He took his hand and rubbed it over her very wet center. He then took her juices and rubbed them over his hardening cock. Soon, it was very rigid again. He suddenly entered her from behind up to the hilt. She jerked forward a bit as her body again grew accustomed to his size. He had filled her completely. She loved this position as she could feel his enormous penis even more. He stroked slowly and finally began to gain speed. She felt her orgasm building up inside her and soon had lost control. As her walls gripped his penis again and again, he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He tried to last as long as possible, but finally gave in to the wonderful feelings he felt.

They both laid back exhausted. Their thoughts were for each other. They were magnificent together. Both knew that could never find another lover like the one that was in bed with them tonight. But, now they needed to rest a bit.

Later, they began kissing and stroking each other lovingly. He raised the lights to 20%. He wanted to see her laying before him nude as he knew he'd never see her that way again. Her body was so beautiful. Her hair was spread out over the pillow. He bent down to smell her hair. It always smelled so good, but tonight it was the best. He ran his hands lovingly through it. Bending down he kissed her gently on her swollen lips. She smiled, her eyes aglow with love for him.

He soon entered her gently. Now they took their time in pleasing each other the way lovers often do. They kissed and told each other how much they cared. At one point, he said, "Kathryn, I lov…" She quickly put a finger over his lips.

"No, don't say it! Saying it would make it real. I couldn't bare that." She had tears in her eyes. She had so wanted to say exactly what he was trying to say. Later they both fell asleep.

Waking slowly, Kathryn reached out to him, but all she found was an empty bed. Her eyes teared up. She wanted to jump out of bed and run to him. She wanted to beg him to stay with her, but she knew that he wouldn't. She laid in bed for awhile longer, running her hands over her body. With her eyes closed, she could imagine it was his hands the way he caressed her body. Slowly she got out of bed and made her way to the shower.

Finally she was dressed and ready to head to her ready room. She replicated a cup of coffee to take with her. She knew it would be a busy day, and she needed all the help she could get. She hoped the day would be so busy that it would take her mind off the previous evening and off him.

Entering the bridge, she saw him standing by the command chairs. He looked at her and nodded. She nodded back and said, "I'll be in my ready room most of the day, Commander. Take care of the bridge for me."

"Yes, Captain."

The ready room doors soon closed behind her. Thankfully, she was getting message after message from Starfleet. She had little time to think of anything else. Chakotay never once entered her ready room, which was rare, but not unheard of. He sent Harry in with all the reports.

That night Chakotay walked slowly back to his quarters. He had an urge to stop by Kathryn's quarters, but Kathryn had made it clear to him that the one night had to suffice. He knew he'd never forget last night. It was the best night he had ever had.

Entering his quarters, he took off his boots and jacket. Hearing a noise in his bedroom, he walked in there. Seven was sitting up in his bed naked.

"What are you doing here, Seven?"

"Waiting for you, Chakotay. I've missed you. I need us to make love."

Chakotay sat down on the bed, "I'm exhausted, Seven. Maybe tomorrow night."

"Then, lay down next to me. I'll pleasure you."

He felt there was no way out. He removed his clothes and lay next to her. She began moving her hands over his body, It wasn't the gentle way Kathryn's hands had moved over him. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend it was Kathryn's hands. Seven tried for some time to get Chakotay hard, but it just wouldn't work. Finally she gave up. He continued laying next to her without moving. _I think I'll shoot myself. How am I going to live the rest of my life with her? Using my hand for relief is better than sex with her!_

Debriefings were over. Everything had worked out the way Kathryn and Chakotay had hoped. Everyone was free to go and could stay in Starfleet if they wanted. Kathryn was the surprise to everyone, when she resigned after turning down a promotion to become an Admiral. Of course, Starfleet command was disappointed, but they could understand. They did tell her that if she ever decided to return to Starfleet, she would be taken back.

Tonight was the welcome home party that they all had been waiting for. Kathryn had found the perfect dress. She hoped that Chakotay would like it. She was dressing up for him one last time. She knew she'd never see him again. But, she did want him to remember her and what he could have had.

Seven, Chakotay, Harry, Belanna, Tom and Mike Ayala was standing in a small group laughing and talking. Tom was doing most of the talking. He was telling them about how his parents had practically taken over Mirial. They adored her. Suddenly, he looked up toward the grand entrance stairway of the ball room. His mouth fell open as he stared at the view. All heads had turned toward the stairs.

Kathryn was slowly coming down the stairs on the arm of Admiral Edwards. She was a vision of loveliness. Her hair was down, pulled back with a clip. Wisps of hair was around her face. She had on a beautiful blue dress. It was strapless and tight. There was a slit up the side. Around her neck was a necklace with small diamonds. She wore dangly earrings that matched the necklace. She was absolutely breath taking.

Chakotay stood staring at the vision of loveliness descending the staircase. Flashes of their night together went through his mind. Just watching her from a distance, he began to get hard. He wanted her so much, but….

Kathryn and the Admiral walked immediately over to Chakotay's group. Smiling widely she introduce the Admiral. "Clark and I have known each other since we were small children."

"Yes, Kathryn and I were Starfleet brats. If you think your Captain is a whirlwind now, you should have seen her then!"

Chakotay kept staring at Kathryn. She was so beautiful, and she seemed so happy and carefree. He immediately didn't care for the Admiral as he was looking at Kathryn like he could devour her.

Chakotay looked quickly at Seven, who was standing next to him in a white long gown with pink flowers. She looked like a little girl in a big girl dress. Once she took off her body suit with it's fake boobs, she was completely flat on top. Basically, she was as straight as a stick. He looked back at Kathryn and smiled. She knew he was thinking of the night they spent together. She often thought of it.

The music began, a soft waltz. Clark asked her to dance. Gently he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. When her back was to them, Chakotay notice that her dress was backless. He briefly wondered how it was held up.

Seven watched him staring at Kathryn. She was angry but tried not to show it. Instead she took hold of his arm, "Chakotay, I have something to tell you. Can we go out on the balcony for a moment?"

"Certainly Seven," As they walked toward the balcony, he looked back at Kathryn who appeared to be deep in conversation with Clark.

Once they got to the balcony, Seven quickly got to the point, "Chakotay. I'm pregnant."

He stared at her, "Pregnant? Oh Seven that's wonderful!" He kissed her on the cheek. "We'll have to let everyone know."

"No, Chakotay. I'd feel uncomfortable. Please, let's keep this to ourselves for awhile. Please!"

"Ok, I won't say anything. Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine." She smiled her artificial smile. _I can act pregnant for a long time. He has no clue that I have no female organs. Once we get on the research ship we've signed onto, it'll be too late. It's a four year mission. Before that time is up, I'll find someone else. Someone I really want to be with. I only want Chakotay for one reason - Janeway. I've hurt her very much. I can see the love for Chakotay she has in her eyes. But, I took him away from her!_

When Tom suggested to Chakotay that he dance with Kathryn, Seven whispered to Chakotay that she was very tired and wanted to go back to the apartment that they had rented together. So, they said quick goodbyes and left. Kathryn was dancing with Admiral Paris and saw them leave. It saddened her that they hadn't bothered to wait and tell her that they were leaving. Her last glimpse of him was as they walked out he door with Seven holding on to him for dear life.

**Six Years Later**

Chakotay looked up at the sound of a voice that he recognized. It was Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Chakotay smiled and walked over to the Captain.

"Captain Picard, I'm not sure if you remember me or not!"

"Of course I do, Chakotay. How are you? And, what are you doing on this forsaken planet ? Have a seat."

"I'm doing fine, and I'm an archeologist with the Centaur. What are you doing here?" Chakotay asked as he sat down.

"I'm on a supply run. If I remember correctly, you left Earth with Seven of Nine. How is she doing?"

"Seven and I broke up soon after we left Earth. She left on the next ship that came along."

"I know it's none of my business, but I saw you at the Welcome Home Ball for Voyager. You seemed very much in love."

"I thought we were. But, as you know things aren't always as they seem. I've never talked about this to anyone."

"Have some wine. And, talk away. Maybe it will help."

"Thanks. Well, to start with, on Voyager I was in love with Kathryn Janeway. All she wanted was friendship. I wanted more. Seven years is a long time to wait, and Seven came along. She paid attention. I thought I was in love. I hurt Kathryn. At the Welcome Home Ball, Seven lied to me. She told me she was pregnant. I believed it. She was anxious not to tell the others. Now I know why she didn't want them to know, but then I had no clue.

We left Earth two days after the Ball. We had planned this trip. After a few months, she still wasn't showing, so I contacted the ship's doctor. And, that's when I found out that Drones' sex organs are removed. They don't need them. We got into a big argument. She told me that the only reason she took an interest in me was to hurt Kathryn. She knew Kathryn and I loved each other. So here I am." He laughed.

"Tell me, Chakotay. Do you still love Kathryn?"

"Yes, but I'm sure it's too late for me."

"No it's not. Now let me tell you about Kathryn." He paused for a few seconds as he drank some more wine. "My next stop is Dorvan."

Chakotay's eyebrows went up, "Dorvan?"

"Yes, I'll be dropping off supplies there."

'What does this have to do with Kathryn?"

"She's there. And, so is 95% of Voyager's old crew."

Chakotay sat there in shock.

Picard continued, "After you left, she worked non-stop to get supplies to help rebuild Dorvan. You know Kathryn, she is a whirlwind. She got things done. After getting promises of all types of supplies, she started rounding up former crew members to help. She even roped the EMH into coming with her. That crew would follow Kathryn anywhere. So, those that had families rounded up their families, and they all headed out. They've been there four years"

"That's wonderful." Chakotay thought for a minute, "Do you think I'd be able to hitch a ride with you? I'd like to help with the rebuilding as well."

Picard grinned, "I thought you might want to." But, he decided to keep the best part of the news to himself. Chakotay would find out soon enough. Picard grinned. _Chakotay, old man, Kathryn has a surprise for you!_

They talked some more. As they rose to go to their rooms, Picard told Chakotay to meet him at 0600 in two days and they would transport to the Enterprise for their trip to Dorvan. It would be a three week trip.

Two days later, Chakotay was at their meeting site even before 0600. He didn't have much with him. He had always traveled light. The two main items he had was his medicine wheel and his medicine bundle.

The trip was uneventful. He made friends with a large number of the crew. Mainly he spend time talking with Picard and Riker. They were interesting people, especially Picard, who seemed to have a lot of knowledge about almost any subject. He also had a terrific sense of humor.

Their last night on the Enterprise, Picard talked with Chakotay about how they would work this.

"I've already contacted Dorvan that we'll be there tomorrow morning. I didn't mention that you were on board. Normally, we contact them a few minutes before everything is transported to the surface. After that, I usually transport down and visit with Kathryn. I think it would be best if you transported down first. She usually isn't at the transport site. They'll let you know where she is. Belanna and Tom usually handles the transport of the supplies. Okay with you?"

"Sounds fine. I just hope they don't shoot me."

"Something tells me they won't."

The next morning, Chakotay transported to the surface. He materialized before Belanna and Tom. Both were shocked!

"Chakotay!" Belanna fell into his arms, hugging and kissing him.

Tom looked around, "And, where's the love of your life, Chakotay?" He wasn't near as friendly to the older man as Belanna.

"No clue, Tom. And, I don't care. We broke up after only a few months. She lied to me. She told me she was pregnant. That's why we left together. It was the only reason we left together!"

"I'm sorry, Chakotay. I was just angry as to how much you hurt Kathryn."

"How is she?"

Belanna and Tom looked at each other and grinned. "I'll give you directions to her house, and you can ask her yourself. Let me put it on this padd." She pulled a padd out of her pocket and began typing in the directions.

Tom saw the worry on his face. "It'll be alright, Chakotay. She might be a little cold at first, but we happen to know she's still in love with you."

Belanna handed him the padd and pointed to the direction he was to start in. "It's not too far. Just down by the river."

"Thanks," he started on his way. As he neared the river, he realized that Kathryn's home had to be just about where his old home was before the Cardassians destroyed it. He wondered how she knew.

Rounding the last bend, he stopped. The home before him was beautiful. Very simple lines, but a certain elegance to it, the house was one of a kind. The front yard had lovely flowers and bushes growing. Several trees shaded part of the yard. He briefly thought that this was a home to raise children in.

He hurried up to the door and rang the bell. No one answered. He rang again and still no one answered. _How strange! Tom and Belanna both said that she'd be here Maybe she took a walk. I'll walk around the back and take a look at the river while waiting._

As he began walking to the back of the house, he heard laughter. It sounded like children. _Kathryn must be babysitting some of the kids around here. I'm sure there are plenty of them. _He could imagine Kathryn babysitting, she had babysat Naomi more than once. She was a natural.

When he got to the back yard, he saw Kathryn sitting on the grass with two small children sitting before her. They were playing a game, when suddenly Kathryn looked up and saw him. She just stared for a minute, then slowly got up and started walking toward him. The children turned around to see who it was that caused her to quit playing the game. When they saw him, they too got up and stood looking at him.

"Chakotay! I… is it really you?'

"Yes, Kathryn. It's me. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Where's Seven?"

"She left me years ago. I… I had no clue you were here. I thought you had stayed on earth." He looked down at the children who were now standing beside Kathryn. His breath caught. They looked like twins, a girl and a boy. And, the boy looked just like him at that age. Could it be? Could that night on Voyager have produced these lovely children?

"Kathryn?" his eyes went to her then the children then back again.

"Yes," She stooped down to the kids level. "Taya, Paka, this is your father."

Taya looked shyly at him, but Paka walked forward with his hand held out. "Father, are you going to stay with us?'

Chakotay bent down, "That's up to your mother." he glanced up at Kathryn as he said it.

"You're welcome to stay here until you can find a place. We have an extra bedroom." Looking down at Paka she said, "Paka, you and Taya need to be over at the community center. Take her hand and go over there. Mrs. Wildman will let me know when you get there. Do not stop along the way. Understood? No picking up insects or frogs or even rocks."

"Yes, mama, " He hung his head as he answered her.

The kids kissed their mom, and Paka looked up at Chakotay, "Will you be here when we get back?"

"I hope to be. It'll be up to your mother."

"Okay," Paka took Taya's hand and they walked away.

Kathryn and Chakotay just stood staring at each other for a few minutes. Suddenly Kathryn spoke, "Bring your things in the house, and I'll show you to your room."

He picked up his things and followed her inside. She led him through the kitchen and into a small room.

"It's not very big. I'm sorry."

"I don't have much. I'll be fine." He just stood for a moment looking at her. _She's beautiful. Even more so than when we were on Voyager. She seems happy. I need to prove to her than I love her still. I never stopped. _

"Put your things away and come out to the kitchen. I just made some lemonade. Are you hungry?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He unpacked the few things he had within minutes. _I have children! And, they're with Kathryn! I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I just wish I had been here for her when she delivered them. I have to try to make things up with her. I want her so desperately. I want us to be a family. I'll do anything she wants. _

He heard sounds coming from the kitchen. He hurried into it and saw her sitting at the table drinking lemonade. She had set the other drink across from her. He sat down and just looked into her eyes.

"I've missed you, Kathryn! I had no idea you were here. The night of the welcome home party, I was going to break up with Seven. Before I could say anything to her, she told me she was pregnant. You know how much I've wanted children. I couldn't just walk away from her. It wasn't until a couple of months later that I found out the truth. As soon as she told me that night, she wanted to leave the party. I think she was afraid that I'd mention she was pregnant and one of you would tell me it was impossible. I was a fool, Kathryn. I threw away the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"I'm sorry she did that to you. And, I do know how you feel about children. I had no idea until several weeks after you left that I was pregnant. I've always told the twins about you. I had hoped that someday you would return here. If you plan on staying on Dorvan, there is plenty of work. We can find you a place to live. You'll be able to see the twins often. And, perhaps, someday we can work things out as to our own feelings toward each other." Smiling she reached out and put her hand on top of his as it lay on the tabletop. "Now, how about going for a walk with me, and you can see how much has been done.

"Would enjoy that! You know, this house has to be fairly close to where my old home is."

"Actually, Chakotay, it's on the same spot. Your father helped me find the spot. I often talk with your parents, and I've even brought the twins to see them. Perhaps, soon you can make a vision quest. They're worried about you"

"They've been angry with me for going off with Seven. I haven't been able to go on a vision quest since I took up with her."

"We all need to do a lot of forgiving. Chakotay, I want you around the children, but if you hurt them, I'll kick your ass! It's one thing to hurt me, but don't you dare hurt them!"

"You don't have to worry about that. I could never hurt them, Kathryn. I'm so thrilled that you didn't abort them or anything."

"I could never do anything like that, Chakotay. All life is precious. And, they have helped to center me."

"Tell me a little about them, and I can find out the rest on my own."

"I had them in Indiana. Voyager's EMH delivered them. Their birthday is September 19th. Paka is the oldest by five minutes, which he keeps reminding his sister. I have a lot of holos of them which I'll show you tonight if you like. They're very inquisitive. It takes a little longer for Taya to warm up to a person than it does for Paka. Taya is more intense whereas Paka is more laid back. They remind me a lot of you and me. They're both very smart. Taya likes books, and Paka likes exploring. He is constantly picking up rocks and insects, whatever he sees. You can teach him a lot. That is if you are willing."

"I'm willing. I want to get to know both of them much better. And, I want to make their mommy happy if I can."

Rounding a bend, they came upon a field of cattle on one side and a field of corn on the other.

"It looks like a scene from some magazine!" Exclaimed Chakotay.

"The fields belong to Billy Telfer and Tal Celes. I married them just before we left Earth. They've done a great job. I was a bit concerned when they told me what they wanted to do. Farming is a lot of work even with all the machinery that we have today. They seem to thrive on it. They have six people helping them run the place. Their cows give enough milk for the entire colony. The corn is delicious, and they can grow three crops a year here. They also grow a lot of the other vegetables. Celes always has a stand in the Market Place."

They continued walking. It took awhile just to get beyond the cows and corn. Finally they came to a huge building. Kathryn said, "This is where the Delany sisters have their studio. They produce all the ceramic items the colony needs - dishes, cookware, vases, etc. We try to use as much of that kind of thing as possible. We don't use our replicators for just anything."

During the rest of the walk, Chakotay saw that almost everything used on the planet was made on the planet. It was very self-efficient. He was impressed with what he saw.

"You've done a wonderful job here, Kathryn."

"Thank you, Chakotay. But, we still have a lot more to do. New people are arriving nearly every month. We're trying to stay ahead of the game. We hope that in ten more years, Dorvan will be the planet of choice for many. And, we hope to be represented in the Federation council. Perhaps if you stay, you could help us to achieve that goal." She looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Perhaps! I do want to stay, Kathryn. And, I'll try anything to help out."

"There's some of the Voyagers gathered in Susan Nicoletti and Sam Wildman's Café - The S& S And Naomi Too." She laughed, "Yes, that's what they named it! They have wonderful food. Naomi will be so happy to see you. She's very grown up now."

"I can't wait to see her. I just hope the old crew doesn't give me a hard time."

"Well…you might be given some ribbing about Seven. She wasn't the crew's favorite person."

"I know!"

They entered The S&S And Naomi Too, and before they could sit down at one of the tables, Naomi spotted them. Suddenly she was throwing her arms around him, " I knew you'd come someday, Chakotay!" She kissed him on each cheek.

"Naomi, you've grown so much! You're beautiful, Naomi!"

She blushed, "Thank you, Chakotay!" She hesitated a moment before she asked, "You're going to stay here now, aren't you?"

"That's my plan. And, I think I'm going to really like it here."

"I have to go to my classes now. Hope to see you later!" She grinned that huge grin that Chakotay remembered so well. Picking up her padds, she hurried out the door.

As Kathryn and Chakotay sat at the table drinking coffee and tea, many of the Voyagers came up to the table to welcome him. No one mentioned Seven. They were just glad she wasn't there with him!

After leaving the café, they continued their walk. She was pointing out all of the things that they had accomplished. After another hour, Kathryn got a call from Picard. "I need to go see Jean-Luc, Chakotay. Why don't you look around some more, and I'll meet you back at the house later?"

"Good idea! See you later." He continued on down the street looking around. He finally came up with an idea that he could do. He'd discuss it later with Kathryn.

Two hours later, Kathryn entered the house. She looked around but didn't see Chakotay. As she walked through the kitchen, she saw him through the window out on the patio. She walked out there.

"Hi! What do you think of all the work we've done?"

"It's great, Kathryn! I can't believe all the work that's been done. And, everyone that I talked with seems to be happy here. They're certainly much happier than they were back on Earth. You did the right thing in encouraging them to resettle here. I'm proud of you!"

He sat there looking at her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Chakotay."

"What?"

"That's an old Earth saying for what is on your mind."

"Oh! I was thinking that I'd like to open a studio. Do woodworking. I could make all kinds of things that people could use. If not, I could help out on paving roads or on building homes."

"I think the studio is a good fit for you. I've always admired the things you carved on Voyager. You're work is wonderful, very creative."

"I just have to find a place to have the studio."

"You may have noticed that many of the buildings that house businesses are temporary. You may want to use a temporary structure at first. The Enterprise brought 2 dozen new temporary structures. I know that seven are spoken for."

'Then I just have to find a place to erect it."

"I have an idea about that. I'll show you tomorrow. Also, you can look through all the items we have in a warehouse. There may be some machinery that you can use. …It's time for me to pick up the kids."

"How about if I stay here and make dinner?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea." She grinned this huge grin that lit up her whole face. She was quiet for a minute, then she said, "I'm glad you're here, Chakotay."

"I'm glad too!"

**Six Months Later**

As Chakotay sat in his shop, carving the intricate design that Mort and Megan Delany wanted carved in their headboard, his thoughts wander back over the last six months.

He fit in here on the planet. No one was unkind and never mentioned Seven. They all just fell back into their old friendship with him. They enjoyed his company and marveled at his craftsmanship. He, in turn, was pleased the way the old crew was still together.

Kathryn had helped him set up his studio. He had made a small bedroom in the back so that he could move out of her home. He decided he wanted to court her, and it was better to do it living apart. She had accepted that, and they were now officially engaged. He had asked her to marry him, and in three weeks, they would become husband and wife. Captain Picard had promised to marry them on his return.

The children were very dear to his heart. He loved them both very much and spent as much time with them as he could. He was there every night to help tuck them into bed. After they were asleep, he'd kiss Kathryn goodnight and head back to the studio.

Soon, he'd be moving back into the house, but this time, it would be into Kathryn's bedroom. She wanted him to move in right away, but he wanted to wait. He found that making her wait, made her all the more sexy.

He put his carving tool down and stood up. Walking to the old fashion paper calendar that he made he counted the days. He already knew just how long. Twenty-one days, four hours and fifteen minutes! Then, they would officially be Mr. and Mrs. He had waited a long time for it to happen. He closed his eyes and pictured them in each others arms. That's where they belonged. That's where they'd be for the rest of their lives and on into eternity.

The End


End file.
